March 9th 2009 The Day I Found My Always
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A little anniversary fic to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of Flowers for Your Grave


This fic takes place in the present, Castle and Beckett are married and have 2 and half year old Lily and Beckett is pregnant with Jake and Reese.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle well maybe sorta I have all 8 seasons on DVD.

March 9th 2009 The Day I Found My Always

Castle yawned and stretched in the early morning sun peeking through the bedroom window. He glanced at his wife of 4 years sleeping beside him, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. He smiled and slid out of bed going in his office to check his email to see if Paula had sent him the info for the Crashing Heat launch party.

When he logged on to his lap top and saw the date March 9, 2019 his email was soon forgotten. Memories of the day that changed his life 10 years ago filled his thoughts. He'd just killed off Derek Storm saying how bored he was, how he wanted to hear something different, that's when she walked in flashing her badge. Detective Kate Beckett the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He'll never admit it to her but for him it was love at first sight. She inspired him to write again, soon Nikki Heat was born and her adventures with Rook still continue as his 10th book was set to be released in a few days.

Castle smiled as he headed out to the kitchen to make his pregnant wife and muse breakfast. It was all placed on a tray with a bouquet of roses and a small wrapped gift. He walked back to his bedroom.

Kate was coming out of the bathroom. "Morning babe, your kids were on my bladder again" she rubs her belly, she sees the tray in his hands. "What's all this? Its not my birthday or our wedding anniversary its only March"

"I know" Castle smiles "but it is our anniversary" he places the tray on her lap once she's back in bed.

"Castle what are you talking about? If you mean the anniversary of the first time we made love" she blushes " that's in May"

Castle grins " yeah I know that was the best night, but no, Kate its March 9th we met 10 years ago today"

Kate looks at him "You remember the date we met?"

"Of course I do, , I'd just killed Derek storm I didn't know if I'd ever write again then you walked in flashing your badge, meeting you changed my life, you gave me hope, inspiration, friendship and love."

A few tears slide down Kate's cheeks. Her husband had a way with words. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how amazing you are Rick" she sniffed.

Castle smiles "It's okay you were worth the wait" he kisses her cheek "now eat up then you can open your gift"

After finishing her breakfast Kate picks up the small gift box she unwraps it and lifts the lid. Tears fill her eyes again she doesn't know if its hormones or her sweet, amazing husband "Oh Rick its beautiful, I love it" she whispers lifting out a gold chain with a gold charm of his book Storm Fall and engraved on the back is March 9th 2009 the day I found my Always.

He takes it from her and fastens it around her neck. She lightly touches the charm. "I feel bad I don't have anything for you" she frowns.

"Don't feel bad Kate you've given me your heart, you married me and given me four beautiful children that's more than I could ever ask for" Castle pulled her close.

Kate smiled laying her head on his chest " you know technically I only gave you three children"

Castle laughs "Yeah but you love Alexis like she were yours so she

She snuggles into him more. She thinks about when they met. If anyone had told her 10 years ago she'd be married to her favorite author and have little Castle babies as her high school best friend Madison once said, she'd never would have believed them. "I love you Castle, Happy Anniversary" she murmers.

"Happy Anniversary Kate, I love you too" Castle kisses her and pulls her closer. "Always"

Author's Note : Okay I don't know how good this is but I wanted to write something in honor of the 10th Anniversary of Castle "Flowers for Your Grave" it aired March 9th 2009. Read, review and enjoy! Please positive and constructive reviews, flaming and negative reviews will be deleted.


End file.
